


Click

by SecretLyfe



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Underwood Collection (Podcast)
Genre: Other, married life honestly sounds great yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: A missing segment of conversation from The Underwood Collection episode 7 between Ulysses and Ever Bamba.
Relationships: Ever Bamba/Ulysses Bamba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what that conversation was actually about but i came up with this i guess. Ever is......incredible. The first few and last few pieces of dialogue are directly from the episode but the rest is all mine.

Ulysses’ phone buzzed from its place on their desk, jolting them out of the statement they were recording. Ulysses cursed and picked up the phone.

“One second. Hello?” Ulysses said, slightly irked.

“Hey, darling.” Ever’s soothing voice came through the speaker.

Ulysses laughed lightly. 

“Hello Love, er-” they paused, then sighed, “One second; let me shut this off. I wouldn’t want to be unprofessional. Isn’t that right Adriene?”

Ever rolled her eyes, having been the one to hear about the majority of Ulysses’ grievances surrounding Adriene. It seemed that the head curator and downright head of the Usher Foundation did not get along.

The tape recorder clicked off and Ulysses took a breath to compose themself. The real statements really took a number on a person.

“What were you calling about again, Love?” Ulysses asked, rubbing the bridge of their nose.

“A delivery came for you,” Ever said, clearly with an ounce of caution in their voice, “From the Magnus Institute.”

Ulysses grimaced and Ever could almost see it through the mobile connection.

“U, this can’t keep happening. How many times have you told them to send it through official channels? Four?”

“I know, I know,” Ulysses muttered, “But they’ve said all statements for the collection have been sent straight to the foundation building. There’s not much more Deliah can do; she removed our address from the database herself.” 

“If we get one more statement at our door I’m gonna book a flight to London and see what else they can do in person.” Ever was almost certainly joking but there was a suggestion that she may not stay that way forever.

Ulysses smiled. Ever was always the protective husband but even she wouldn’t spend that much money just to complain to a manager… Or maybe they were. Either way, the statements were becoming an issue.

“I suppose you might as well add it to the collection since it came all the way across the Atlantic for you.” Ever brought their tone back up to playfully flirty. “Who knows, maybe you’ll even need to break out the tape recorder.”

Unnoticed by either party, a small “click” penetrated the room and the whirring of tape began.

“Yeah of course I’ll-” Ulysses paused, unsure what exactly they were going to do- “Grab it after work. I love you.”

“Love you too babe. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

The tone indicating the call had ended echoed through the small office. Only then did Ulysses notice the whirring.

“Why is this on I swear-”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Feel free to comment feedback and suggested improvements as i always strive to improve my writing. Don't feel like you need to leave kudos because just writing this was loads of fun but if you did that might be nice... ya know...


End file.
